26 truths
by NatsuhiNamikaze
Summary: 26 prompts each is one sentence exploring the dimensions of the relationship between Alice and Break. Brealice. Rated T for safety and because I'm paranoid.
1. Break

**Disclaimer:** I do not and never will own Pandora Hearts or any of it's characters. But I do own this prompts and if you are inspired by them feel free to use them as long as you PM me so I can read your work too. =)

01 – Addiction

Break felt very pleased with himself when on the fifth day of the damned sugar-depriving lent that was forced on him by Sharon, he actually managed to sneak a hard candy in the mouth of one very annoyed looking Bloodstained Chain and kissed away from her while she was still stunned and succeeded in escaping unharmed at the same time.

02 – Blood

Blood was something he saw frequently all his life even on her, still he couldn't help but to the annoyance of the midwife fret until the soiled sheets was changed and his very much alive wife handed over his very much alive son.

03 – Cakes

They was only sad substitutes on days when he couldn't met her because really cakes and desserts couldn't even come close to how sweet her lips tasted.

04 – Dreams

For more than fourty years dreams was another level of Hell for him, because he always dreamed of the past– his mistakes, his regrets, some of his loved ones and even some of the murders he commited and he wanted so badly to forget, but now whenever he laid eyes on her his dreams (sometimes funny, sometimes sad or just plain stupid and he wondered if it got anything to do with the fact that he hadn't even gave any thought to women that nowadays they got more and more heated) was filled with only her, only Alice and it was maddening to know he couldn't hold her in under any circumstance and most definitely not like he longed to.

05 – Eyes

He always found them– those amethyst eyes with the diamond shaped pupils– so intriguing and a mirror of her every emotion, to her very soul, so beautiful when it shone with happiness, glimmered with the excitement of probably finding one of her memories or flashed with anger, even as they was dark with want and he knew resistance was meaningless, because he was already captivated by them.

06 – Firsts

She wasn't his first one in anything related to love, still that annoying nervousness returned whenever he saw her and for the first time in nearly 30 years he couldn't help but feel like a schoolboy with his first crush.

07 – Games

Seemengly everything was fun and games with Xerxes Break, but only the two of them knew that all that teasing, riddles and arguing was a mind-game of seeing what exactly they dared to say in public and get away with it and they both refused to lose.

08 – Heaven

He was never religious – he was after all already way too sinful to ever hope in forgiveness, but when his eyes fell on the face of the girl sleeping right next to him (so peaceful and innocent without that ever present scowl) he couldn't help but wonder if she was an angel sent for him.

09 – Intimate

In his point of view it was so much better than anything else when after all those feverish kisses, touches and sex he could hold her close while her cheeks are still flushed, but her breaths were even and see the flutter of her eyelashes while she dreamed from so close that he could count each and every of them.

10 – Jealousy

He told himself many times already that he shouldn't feel like this (not when he got plans and things to do and technically speeking she wasn't even human), but when he saw them like _that_ –holding hands and hugging– he couldn't help but grip his cane so hard it nearly broke and imagine all kinds of painful things happening to Oz.

11 – Knight

Because in all his life he was nothing more than a knight loyally serving his masters, he could only offer to look out for her until she got back on her feet and became once again ready for a new fight.

12 – Lies

It was strange how he told everyone he didn't give a damn about the truth with his riddles and half-truths, but to ease the worries of the most important girl to him he kept uttering sweet lies.

13 – Marks

He would never forget the shine in her eyes when he told her that simple silver band will forever mark him as hers (and her as his).

14 – Names

He got many names from her from the aggraveted 'clown bastard' through the annoyed 'Pierro' to the nearly affectionate 'you', but his favourite was still when late at night his name was a breathless whisper on her lips.

15 – Oddity

No one could or wanted to accuse Xerxes Break of normalcy and even the most broad-minded acquaintances of him was shocked when he started courting the Bloodstained Black Chain in a thirteen year old girl's body.

16 – Porcelain

In his eyes she was always and will forever be like porcelain: she was beautiful and innocent with her naive and unblemished mind, yet he knew if he would ever touch her with his way too sinful hands she would shatter into millions of pieces.

17 – Quarrel

Quarrelling was always present in their love-hate relationship, but when she pouted with that flush on her cheeks and her eyes was alight he often wondered if she knew how cute she looked and to him everything was already forgiven even though none of them ever apologised.

18 – Red

Even though she weared red frequently, she was so pretty that he couldn't tore his eyes away from her lips and dress that fitted her body so well on all the way to meet Duke Barma in the Opera house.

19 – Share

He knew he had to share her, but it still hurt that every month on those three days when the Moon shone the brightest and she had a restless sleep it wasn't he in her dreams whom she begged crying to stay.

20 – Tiramisu

He often likend her to tiramisu- at times both was bitter, but there was also the times when she was incredibly sweet and soft like the sponge in the cake and suddenly he was craving for more, because it wasn't nearly enough and never will be.

21 – Unattainable

Even if it was stupid or impossible he just couldn't stop yearning for her, though she was so out of his reach like the stars and the Moon itself.

22 – Vanilla

One of the first things his friends noticed before they knew about their relationship was his newfound nearly maniacal obsession with the sweet scent of vanillia and the comfort it gave to have something with her scent whenever they were apart.

23 – White

After his meeting with the Will of the Abyss he despised all kinds of white to the level that he –to the indignation of their guests– was all too eager to steel her away to his room the moment the ceremony ended and torn away the much too expensive dress and veil with the wretched colour from her body.

24 – Xmas

If someone ever asked him, he would say it was totally worth it to deliberately anger the Bloodstained Black Rabbit and have her chase him in circles until he could 'accidentally' lure her under the mistletoe just to see that flabbergasted expression on her face (and effectively steeling yet another kiss from her).

25 – Yelling

It was so annoying that she had to kick in the door and yell something about some mission and seaweed the day he actually had paperwork to tend to so for the sake of some quiet time and preserving the remainder of his sanity he did the first thing that came to his mind and silenced her quickly with a kiss.

26 – Zinnia

"They are Zinnias." Break helped her out while pinning a pink one in the hair of the baffled girl with a bit of a hurt smile because he knew full well she will never understand that their meaning is 'lasting affection'.


	2. Alice

**Authoress' Notes: **I still don't own anything and my first multichaptered story is out, please be so kind to read and comment on it.

01 – Addiction

It was hard not to get addicted to the one and only Xerxes Break when his lips was so soft and warm and his sweet scent filled up her lungs while it banished all coherent thoughts from her mind.

02 – Blood

She still remembers when she once told him after a mission he kept in secret from her that he reeks of blood and he spent the remaining of the evening with washing himself even though she told him that it was okay, because she was stained with blood too.

03 – Cakes

She never really liked sweet things nor understood why did he felt like stuffing himself with it until he bent over with chocolate in his mouth and kissed her with all he was worth.

04 – Dreams

Dreams was still quite a new and alluring thing to Alice since from the Abyss she was so used to dreamless slumbers that she nearly forgot their existence and more so as it always held the possibility of invoking another mostly forgotten memory or relieving a fun day with Oz and all the others she now called friends and she couldn't help but be only surpised when the possibility of dreaming of the Clown wasn't unpleasant at all.

05 – Eyes

While some found his eyes forbidding and eerie to Alice they was always more trustworthy than his words (always misleading and dubious in meaning) and when she saw a moment of hesitation before his mask slipped back in place it was more than enough, because his eyes always betrayed him and with it's silent grief spoke of the hurt he felt, but will never say.

06 – Firsts

Even though she had her first crush over a hundred years ago and gave away her first kiss two years ago, but she was absolutely positive no one had ever (or will for that matter) made her feel so much, dare she say it– love while she wanted so badly to strangle him and that stupid doll of his at the same time.

07 – Games

They always pushed and provoked each other in the most cruellest ways just to see what will the other answer, but after she bit Oz's cheeks in front of him and saw that dangerous gleam in his eyes to later find herself suffocatingly tightly pressed against a wall while he kissed her rather roughly– only then dawned it upon her that for a long time now they weren't playing anymore.

08 – Heaven

She didn't understand a whole lot of things about this world, but if Hell was like the Abyss, then it's opposite the Heaven was most definitely like those rainy days when they stayed in bed for long and when she moved to get out of bed, his hand will grasp hers and with a still raspy voice from sleep (and a serious bedhead) the only thing he will say is _"Stay"_

09 – Intimate

At first it infuriated her that he always popped out of literally nowhere and invaded her private space so shamelessly, but now when they stole kisses in closets, unused corridors, behind trees and shared the same bed at night, she wished he wouldn't be so smug with himself every time he kissed and thus effectively stole her breath away.

10 – Jealousy

Alice hated it– hated that they was always together and laughted and talked like there was nothing else except the two, but mostly that he was so fucking obedient while Oz was who knows where with the seaweed head and she knew it was irrational to feel this way for the Clown, still she wanted so badly to just snatch him away from Sharon and forget about Oz a little.

11 – Knight

Even before they started dating he was still there looking out and protecting her like a knight in shining armour.

12 – Lies

She knew he wasn't telling the truth, still she wanted to believe in his words- now in this dire times more than ever.

13 – Marks

His body was full of marks, like the mark of an illegal contractor or those still not fully healed scars he received in the rare occasions of him entering a fight which both was unacceptable, since those was another's sign, so everytime they was together she'd leave lovebites to signal her property on him.

14 – Names

In all the time she could remember everyone called her names what someone else gave her, like Black Hare and B-Rabbit, even the Clown come up with some of his own (Rabbit and Cat-ears the most frequently used ones), but she liked the most when he called her Mistress Alice with his way too cheery voice on those lust-filled nights.

15 – Oddity

It was really odd how fast her heart beated or how annoyingly those butterflies fluttered in her stomach and all those things happend to her what was described in Sharon's stupid books whenever she saw that nuisance of a clown since she was supposed to despise him.

16 – Porcelain

Sometimes when he came home way too hurt for her liking from yet another mission he kept a secret from her, reality was only a cruel reminder to her that he was much more corroded inside than he would let on and he was more fragile than he seemed– almost like one of that white figurines which could be so easily broken she saw at Sharon's, the ones he called porcelains.

17 – Quarrel

There was days when their playful banters will escalate into something much more serious in no time and he will look at her with so much loathing, like he really wanted to strangle her, so she couldn't help but avoid him for the rest of the day and wonder if it was really her he saw until he will come to her at night and embrace her so tightly that she will instantly know it was only her again he saw.

18 – Red

"If I might say you are very pretty in red, Miss Alice." she couldn't help but blush at the stupid Clown's complimet unaware of the fact that she was way too shy in front of someone she was supposed to loathe.

19 – Share

Alice simply hated sharing anything in any form, but she guessed as long as he came back home every night to her with calling her Mistress Alice (it fit so well) in his creepily happy voice and with so much want and love in his eyes, she could manage.

20 – Tiramisu

Like every other Sunday here it was again, the devil's coffee-flavoured thing laughing at her like that annoying clown bastard who was being three days late coming home from that assignment of his– and Alice instantly knew she was indeed a sad case if she saw Break in a freaking confectionary.

21 – Unattainable

Romance wasn't something she should want or think about when she still got memories to find, but most importantly she was a chain and he was just an annoying clown, still she wished for it all the same.

22 – Vanilla

She had to admit even though it wasn't meat, the creamy cold confection with the sickeningly sweet taste called vanilla ice-cream was somewhat nice, even if it was the Clown that get it for her as a gift for going with him to town and it started some kind of habit between them.

23 – White

She couldn't help but grew to hate the color when after a mission that went awfully wrong he was so pale that she could hardly spot him amongst his white bedsheets and pillows while he wore that pained expression in his dream.

24 – Xmas

With the biggest headache of her life Alice wondered briefly on the first Christmas she got to celebrate, that what in the world happened the previous night at the party to find Sharon sleeping on the table in Oz's clothes (and vice versa), the seaweed head under the table with make-up and a lollipop in his hair, Oscar dressed as Miss Kate under the Christmas Tree, Ada with a green haired Emily and a necklace made of... carrots and finding herself dressed as Santa's wife in the arms of a certain clown in Santa's hat (whose braided hair was fastened with the blond twit's pink ribbons)... and not minding it at the least.

25 – Yelling

For the love of Alyss she couldn't guess what was that bastard thinking for annoying her like that and just sit there smiling while she cursed and hit him more times she could remember only to start everything all over and when she was finally too tired to move and flushed bright red he would come over to whisper to her "My, I really love your voice Alice-kun."

26 – Zinnia

She wondered many times if all that time with Sharon have finally driven her out of her mind since for some mysterious reason she hid that flower she got from the clown in the stupid romance novel that Sharon oh so kindly forced on her and not only that but with a pounding heart she took it out several times a day to smell it's sweet scent which reminded her so much of the person who gave it to her (and it was really stupid since it wasn't even pretty and most definitely wasn't meat either) and while it irritated her that such a simple gesture from that damned clown could throw her off so much, she couldn't help but continue it even if someone will find out eventually and she wouldn't be able to live it down.


End file.
